


Hold me closer

by Sameen_Shaw



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hyung Kink, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, No Angst, Plushies, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameen_Shaw/pseuds/Sameen_Shaw
Summary: Wooyoung kind of always knew from the day they first met. He liked, no scratch that, he loved everything about him. Wooyoung knew he stood no chance. He always liked him, his best friend, San. And every little thing about him, that he discovered, made him fall harder and faster in love with him.Or the one where Wooyoung is secretly pining after his bandmate, San, and he is pretty sure he is very good at hiding his feelings, until he sees an NSFW Woosan page on twitter, he is not so sure anymore.





	Hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
> This is my first ATEEZ Fic,so please bear with me. Also, I had initially planned on writing just smut then this idea popped into my head and it became a lot longer than I intended too. But you know what, Woosan is really THAT couple. So I hope you enjoy. Before I go, I just wanted to remind everyone that San is a soft babie and he really loves his plushies :((

 

 

 

 

Wooyoung kind of always knew from the day they first met. Right from his bright smile, his cute dimples, his eagerness to learn everything, to his determination, his stage persona the way he laughed the way he danced the way his lips moved when he talked, honestly he could go on and on about it. He liked, no scratch that, he loved everything about him. Wooyoung knew he stood no chance. He always liked him, his best friend, San. And every little thing about him, that he discovered, made him fall harder and faster in love with him.

 

He had accepted it a long time ago, that thats how it will be and how it will end up to be, Wooyoung and San would be the best of friends and they will alwaysaremain just friends. Except Wooyoung would be absolutely head over heels in love with him, and San would have no idea.

 

He didn't quite have a problem with it, admiring his pretty San from far was all that he wanted. And he would be happy with all the little skinships he would recieve from him. Wooyoung never asked for more, never dared to hope for more, anything more than San's friendship. Which he was quite happy to have by the way. Wooyoung was not complaining, San was a great friend. Always there to listen to him, helping him, making sure Wooyoung was not overworking himself with the intricate choreographies, sharing his food with him, giving Wooyoung the space he needed at times and other times clinging on to him like a koala, asking for Wooyoung's attention. Which, did he even have to ask? 

 

Wooyoung was pretty sure his infatuation with San was not coming in between their friendship. And he was quite proud of not letting his emotions show. He had accepted it a long time ago, that they would never become anything more than friends. And he would never let his feelings come in between their friendship. And he was going to be okay with that. He has to. But lately.. Things had changed. 

 

Lately Wooyoung felt as though he couldn't quite control his feelings. Or rather his _hormones_. And he blames the internet or rather his _fans_ for it. 

 

One day he had been mindlessly scrolling through twitter, reading fan's comments, going over through pictures you know the usual stuff, when he came across the ' _woosan_ ' tag on twitter. He wasn't completely clueless, he knew fans liked to ship idols with other idols. Shipping wasn't a new term for him, considering he had been a BTS fanboy for the longest time.

 

He saw some fan had commented how cute of a couple they make, and how she wished someone would look at her the same way Wooyoung looked at San, and there was an attached picture to the said comment in which there was an obviously smitten Wooyoung looking at San, while San was unaware. At first, Wooyoung panicked, thinking everyone could see his very obvious hearteyes he gave to San. Did San know? Did everyone know? Did their managers know? He soon realized that fans kind of shipped him with not only San but with other members too, mostly for fun. It wasn't anything serious. Wooyoung sighed in relief. 

 

After that day he found himself searching the _'woosan'_ tag every night on twitter before going to sleep and honestly looking at all the pics and videos, it did seem like he was dating San. Wooyoung looked at other members too and even fooled around with them, but with San he was just different and he wondered if other people could also notice, if San could also notice. He quickly reasons with himself, there was no way he would ever let his stupid feelings come in between their friendship, it meant too much to him. (It meant everything to him.) 

 

 

................................ 

 

 

One night after a long day of practicing and trying to perfect the new choreography for their latest comeback, Wooyoung took a quick shower and settled in his bed as he took out his phone. He was quite excited to look over through the _'Woosan'_   tag on twitter. He had been looking forward to it the whole day. Although he never allowed himself to think or even hope that San would ever think of him in that way, He knew it would never happen. But on twitter it seemed as though he could live his dream. All those posts about him and San made him think about the possibility of what it would be like to actually be San's boyfriend, something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was as though he could live his fantasy through those fanfictions and cute tweets that fans liked to post. It made his day. 

 

That day he came across a NSFW twitter page, he wasn't sure what it was about or what NSFW even meant, but he was curious none the less. He went through the account and he realised that all these fans were writing stories/fanfics about him and San doing very intimate and nasty things. 

 

 

**_"I want to fuck your tight ass baby boy" Wooyoung whispered filthly in San's year making San let out a small whimper. "Please Wooyoung.. I need.. I need you in me" he says while buriying his face in Wooyoung's neck. Wooyoung smirks he slips his hand underneath San's tight boxers...._ **

 

 

Reading those words made Wooyoung sweat profusely. While a small but logical part of his brain felt disgusted and creeped out, the other larger but illogical part of his brain started coming up with various scenarios in his head of fucking San, would he like it hard and fast or sweet and gentle? How San would look spread out in his bed ready just for him, cute ass on display, Wooyoung wouldn't be able to control himself.

 

Wooyoung felt his dick getting hard at all those dirty thoughts and he began jerking himself to those flithy thoughts. He kept imagining San on his knees sucking his cock and Wooyoung fucking san so hard that he would become a moaning mess. The idea of fucking San made him come hard and fast. So hard his vision blacked out. Wooyoung was sure that it had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life. If just imagining these things made him like this what would happen when he would actually fucked him? Except that would never happen and San was his friend. His friend.

 

Wooyoung instantly felt horrible at what he had done. It was wrong. He just jerked of to thinking about fucking his best friend. His cute innocent bestfriend, who plays with plushies and soft toys. Who likes cuddles and soft kisses. Wooyoung felt disgusted with himself. How could he? He quickly went back to the bathroom and started washing away the shame. There was no way that he could look him in the eye after this. 

 

 

....................

 

Wooyoung had underestimated the extend of how fucked up things would be for him. Seeing as he couldn't even look at San the next day without thinking about fucking him. And those thighs in those tight jeans? He was sure that karma was getting back at him. He was so fucked and so so whipped for San that he was sure that Hongjoon even noticed it at some point as he cleared his throat when Wooyoung had been busy admiring San's ass. 

 

He had to stay away from him. There was no way that he was going to let years of perfecting the art of "no homo, bro", get to waste just because his dick suddenly had a mind of his own. He would avoid him for a few days till the "heat" passes. 

............ 

 

 

 

A soft knock interrupted Wooyoung's little ' _Woosan time',_ as he liked to call, he sighed. He really wanted to be left alone. The whole day he had avoided San not even looking at him once. He deserved to spend some time reading fanfiction about the two of them and then cry himself to sleep. (Although he would never admit the last part out loud.)

 

 

"Hi" A small sleepy San was standing in front of his door holding two of his favorite plushies that Wooyoung had bought for him. He looked absolutely adorable in his loose night shirt and the little blanket that he had drapped around him. "Can we cuddle?" he says and Wooyoung's heart takes a back flip. 

 

 

_Stay away from him Wooyoung. You know what would happen if San slept in your bed right. Cuddling would end up becoming something else....._

 

 

"Now is not a good time actually." Wooyoung heart sank when San literally looked like someone had slapped him on his face. Wooyoung was never one to deny San of his much deserved cuddles. Jongho maybe, but Wooyoung would never. 

 

 

 "B-but, we didn't get to spend much time with each other today." San pouts. "I missed you. Please can I come in? I even bought toys" he holds out the two toys in front of Wooyoung's face and grins excitedly. And Wooyoung really wants to fucking cuddle the hell out of him but at the same time also bite the hell out of those soft pink lips. Did they always look so soft and luscious? Wooyoung wonders. _Stop_. 

 

 

"San. You should go." Wooyoung sighs. He was mentally exhausted by all this back in forth he had going on in his head. He could really use a nap. 

 

 

"Pleaseeeeee. Wooyoungg" San gave him the puppy eyes. This had to stop. Wooyoung was not strong enough for this. 

 

"Can you please just leave?" Wooyoung half screams. He didn't mean to scream at him it was just. He was afraid of what would happen if he let San come any close to him. He could deal with a few days of separation if it meant he could have San as his best friend forever. Although no amount of mental dialogue would have prepeared Wooyoung for the look on San's face. Hurt traced his features and his bottom lip was trembling. Was he crying? San lowered his eyes and slowly started walking away to his own room without a word. Wooyoung felt his stomach drop. He wanted to apologize for his rude behavior but before he could muster up the courage to do so San left.

 

Wooyoung couldn't sleep that night. 

 

 

 

 

......... 

 

 

"What did you do to him?" Yeosang screams. 

 

"Who?" Wooyoung asks, confused. 

 

"San, you idiot. He was crying last night. He said you avoided him like plague the whole day  yesterday and then you screamed at him and ask him to leave when he came to cuddle you last night." Wooyoung felt like a total prick. He kept thinking about his own feelings without thinking about how it would affect San. He was his best friend and Wooyoung had never raised his voice on him befire. 

 

" I... " Wooyoung was at loss for words. 

 

" Fucking apologize to him and explain to him whats going on he deserves to know." Yeosang sighed. "Wooyoung, you should tell him." 

 

"Tell him what?" 

 

"That you are in love with him." _what?_

 

"I am not in love with San!" Wooyoung exclaims. He thought he had been good at hiding it but apparently Yeosang knew. And god knows who else. 

 

"Wooyoung I am your best friend. You cant hide it from me. If you are worried that San suspects it, then you are in the clear cause that innocent boy has no idea. But you should tell him." 

 

"He will just hate me for it. He doesn't like me like that..." Wooyoung suddenly feels like crying. 

 

 

"Hey.. Its okay. Just tell him. You have been honest to him about everything but this. He would understand." 

 

Maybe he should tell him. 

 

"And besides, you hurt him pretty badly last night, he deserves to know what is up with you. He is your friend he has the right to know whats bothering you. Aren't best friends meant for that kind of stuff?" 

 

 

"I am sorry. I never told you about how I felt. I chose to silently suffer." Yeosang smiles gently. "Its okay. You didn't have to tell me. Besides we aren't best friends." 

 

 

"What?" 

 

" We are brothers." Wooyoung hugs Yeosang. He finally feels like someone understands. He doesn't have to worry about it alone. He cries silently all while Yeosang hugs him through it. 

 

He will tell San. He will tell him everything. 

 

 

 

............ 

 

 

That night when Wooyoung entered San's dorm, San was sitting head down on his desk, plushie on his lap. "San.." Wooyoung speaks. San immediately got up from his position in the chair. When he realized who it was his face fell. Wooyoung felt terrible. 

 

"San, I am so sorry for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have done that." he says. San doesn't react. 

 

"I.. I felt really bad.. When you screamed at me.." San says, hurt and disappointment evident in his voice. "It hurt me really bad." 

 

 

"I am so sorry. I will never do that again. I promise. I will never deny you of cuddles ever you have my permission to slap me if I ever do. And I will never ever scream at you, ever again." Wooyoung pleads, desperate to be forgiven. San chuckles. 

 

 

"Its okay." he smiles. "You are forgiven." San comes closer to hug his friend but Wooyoung stops him. 

 

 

"Wait. San, there is something you should know." San looks at him, clearly confused. "I.. I tried to keep it to myself for the longest time, and I couldn't anymore.. You deserve to know, you are my best friend after all.." Wooyoung says avoiding San's gaze. 

 

 

"What is it? Is everything okay?" 

 

 

"I.." Wooyoung debates whether or not he should tell him. But then decides, he has had enough of it, he can no longer keep his feelings a secret. "I am in love with you." he finally manages to say. 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

Wooyoung feels heartbroken. Of course San doesn't feel the same. But still he had hoped, just a little. Wooyoung feels like crying and he feels even stupid for letting his emotions ruin everything for him. 

 

 

"Wooyoung..." San says, worried. Wooyoung is fine. He will be fine. And he is definitely not crying.

 

 

Wooyoung looks up to meet San's eyes and he feels even worse. As realiasation hits him, he can't ever stop loving San,  no matter how much he tries. He is going to love him forever. 

 

 

"Wooyoung.." San says again. Wooyoung mentally prepares himself to hear San's rejection. He is not sure if he can handle it. 

 

 

" I am in love with you too.." Wait. _What?_

 

 

"Um. What?" Wooyoung says not believing his ears. 

 

"I am in love with you too, silly." San chuckles and pulls Wooyoung into a warm hug. " C'mon hold me closer.." he says. 

 

"You.. You never said anything?" Wooyoung replies softly, still wondering if all this is a dream. San buries his head in Wooyoung's chest.

 

"I.. I never thought someone like you could ever love me. I mean look at you. You can have anyone you want." San says as if its a matter of fact. As if he isn't the most beautiful person Wooyoung has ever met. As if he isn't the only subject of Wooyoung's fantasies. As if Wooyoung would not take a bullet for him without even thinking twice. 

 

 

Wooyoung pulls away from the hug, still holding on to San's waist, looking into San's eyes, he says "Why would you ever think that baby? Ever since I met you, you are the only person that I have ever thought about like that. You have no idea how much I love you. You are perfect, talented and so so beautiful to me. Never forget that, okay? I love you. Only you. "

 

 

San nods slowly, eyes wet upon hearing Wooyoung's sincere confession. 

 

" San... Baby? Can I.. Can I kiss you? "

 

San nods. Wooyoung holds onto San's waist and brings his other hand up to caress his cheeks. He softly places a small kiss to each one of his cheekbones and then one on his forehead, one on his nose, and a few more all over his face, till San starts giggling softy.

 

"That tickles..." San says as Wooyoung proceeds to place a wet kiss right behind San's ear. "Yeah?" Wooyoung asks as he slowly careses San's lip with his thumb. 

 

"Baby, Can I kiss you here?" he says, thumbs still gently touching his lips. San nods. Wooyoung closes the distance between them and kisses him. Soft and gentle at first. Making sure to put all of his love and affection into that single kiss. He wants San to know, how much he adores him. 

 

" San.." Wooyoung says in between kisses, "Baby.." The kisses get heated quick as Wooyoung starts exploring San's mouth with his tongue. He cant get enough of his lips, his taste, _him_.

 

"Fuck.. Baby. You. Are. Amazing." Wooyoung says in between soft pecks. When they pull apart San is breathing heavily and his lips are swollen, pink and so inviting. Wooyoung wants to kiss him, he wants so much, he wants every part of him, if San lets him. So he kisses him again and again and again till both of them are panting hard, their chests heaving foreheads touching.

 

Wooyoung holds him closer, any distance between them is painful. He grabs San by his hair and pulls him close again and kisses his cheeks several times, bites and licks his beautiful lips, completely addicted to his taste. He wouldn't stop even if he could. San moans loudly, struggling to keep his arms around Wooyoung. 

 

"Please..." he moans. Wooyoung moves down to his neck and starts kissing him. Wanting to leave his mark. He wants everyone to know San is his. San moves his head to the side to give him better access while Wooyoung grabs him by his thighs and carries him to the bed. He gently lowers San on the bed and settles between his legs. 

 

"Wooyoung... Please.. I need.. I need.." San desperately pleads, thrashing his feet on the bed. 

 

"Shhh.. Baby. I have got you. Relax for me baby. " Wooyoung slowly rubs San's thighs in efforts to calm him. It does the trick since it calms San down a bit. "There you go love. Now tell me. Is this what you want? If not then we can just cuddle and sleep, okay?" he removes few strands of hair from San's forehead and pushes his hair back gently all while looking at him with utmost love. 

 

"I..we can cuddle too. But first I want you to fuck me.." San says bringing Wooyoung close. He kisses him desperately. "Okay. Are you sure?" Wooyoung asks, just to be sure. While he may have been constantly thinking about fucking him, he doesn't want to do anything San is uncomfortable with. 

 

"Yes..ugh please. Wooyoung make love to me" San says. Wooyoung wastes no time in reconnecting their mouths together in a very sloppy and heated kiss. Only stopping to remove his shirt. San's eyes widen upon seeing Wooyoung shirtless. He moans and covers his eyes with his hands. 

 

"Hey.." Wooyoung coos. "Dont be nervous  baby. I am all yours." He gently removes San's hands from his eyes and kisses each palm before he plants quick kisses to each finger. When he is done he places two gentle kisses on each of his eyelids. 

 

 

"You alright, baby?" Wooyoung asks. San nods, still avoiding Wooyoung's gaze. "Hey, baby look at me." Wooyoung softly asks. San looks at him and he looks so adorable and innocent. Wooyoung is sure he has fallen in love with him again. Wooyoung gives him a reassuring smile which San returns.

 

After a moment of hesitance, San starts touching Wooyoung's broad chest, his defined shoulders, feeling his rigid muscles. Wooyoung closes his eyes, he couldn't believe San was touching him. San moves down and starts touching his abs and then lower and lower until he is touching the waistline of his sweats. He lowers his hand further and feels Wooyoung's hard erection through his sweats. He is big and _thick_. He palms him through his sweat earning quite moans from Wooyoung. 

 

 

"Fuck.. Baby. That's it. You are doing so well." Wooyoung praises and San feels a little more confident as he lowers Wooyoung's sweatpants and his boxers, enough to have his cock out. He thumbs at the slit and starts moving his hand up and down. 

 

 

"Fuck. You.. You are so good with your hand. I imagined this so many times." 

 

 

"Yeah..I.. I imagined this too." San replies shyly as he speeds up his movements making Wooyoung moan loudly in his ear. 

 

"Did my innocent baby think about this? Hmm. Tell me what did you think about baby boy?" 

 

"I imagined you opening me up with your fingers and then.. Fucking me hard so hard I forget my own name."  

 

"Fuck.. Baby stop. Or else I might come." San stops his ministrstioms not before pressing hard on his slit. 

 

"Naughty boy." Wooyoung says. "Turn around. Where is your lube?" San gestures to the drawer next to him. Wooyoung removes his sweats and boxers before taking out the lube and condom from the dresser. He tosses it on the bed before tugging down San's sweats and boxers down in one go. "Ass up baby." 

 

San adjusts himself on his hands and knees smd tries to get into a comfortable position. Wooyoung grabs him by his cheeks and pulls them apart. "Fuck look at you baby. So pretty down here." San moans and wiggles his ass in the air as if to signal Wooyoung to get on with it. Wooyoung being the tease he is,  doesn't comply and starts massaging his cheeks. Pushing and pulling them. 

 

"Please.. Wooyoung."

 

"Please what?" 

 

"Do something!" San practically screams. He is hard and it hurts.

 

"Okay baby as you wish." Just when San thought he would finally get Wooyoung's fingers inside him he feels something wet lick at his entrance. He screams.

 

"Ah. Wooyoung!" Wooyoung licks and bites at his hole as if it were his last meal. "Please. Wooyoung." San screams. Wooyoung simply hums and continues to eat his ass like there is no tomorrow. He starts jabbing his tongue before he properly starts fucking him with his tongue. San is a moaning, whimpering mess by the time Wooyoung is done teasing him. He pushes a lubed up finger inside. San moans loudly.

 

"Wooyoung, please more. I can handle it please. Please." Wooyoung complies as he adds a second finger inside and slowly scissors him.

 

 

"Have you done this before?" Wooyoung asks.

 

"Yeah. I used to finger myself in the shower thinking it was you. Imagining it was your cock instead of my fingers. Fucking me deep. Ah, so so hard. "

 

 

Fuck that's hot. San never fails to suprise Wooyoung. Who knew that an innocent boy who loves his plushies would be having such dirty fantasies.

 

 

He adds the third and final finger without difficulty and manages to stretch him as much as he could. Wooyoung was bigger than three fingers but he makes sure to apply extra lube on his cock so as to not hurt him. 

 

 

"Baby turn around. I want to see you."

 

San turns around. And Wooyoung's breath hitches at the sight before him. San looks wrecked- his hair a complete mess, his lips are red and swollen from all the kisses and his face is flushed. He has never been more beautiful. Wooyoung proceeds to remove San's shirt before San stops him.

 

 

"Uh..No. Dont... Leave it." San says, shyly.

 

 

"Are you being shy with me baby? I told you, I love you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are so pretty. My precious boy. So pretty for me. So sexy and you don't even realise it. Can't keep my hands off of you."  Wooyoung praises while gently petting San's head.

 

 

San closes his eyes. "Uh. You are so good to me, hy.. Hyu.."

 

 

"What is it baby? What did you say?" Wooyoung asks softly, stroking San's cheeks.

 

" _Hyung_..." San moans softly and once again covers his eyes with his hands. Wooyoung should probably feel weird at San calling him hyung. He is obviously older than him and they dont have much of an age difference, but he finds himself getting even more turned on. San trusts him enough to show his vulnerabilities. And Wooyoung is more than willing to take care of him.

 

 

"Its okay baby. Hyung has you." Wooyoung speaks softly and pecks his forehead twice.

 

 

" Th-thank you. For understanding. And not thinking its weird."

 

 

"I would never think that baby. You can call me whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfortable. Okay? Never hide from me. Understand?"

 

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Y-yes. Hyung." San replies.

 

"Good. Hyung's perfect boy. What did I do to deserve the best boy in the world, hmm?" San blushes. "Can I take this off, love?" Wooyoung tugs at his shirt.

 

"Please. Hyung." Wooyoung takes of San's shirt as he raises his arms to get it off of him.

 

"Wow. Look at that. You are so pretty. Knew you would be pretty. Hyung is so blessed to have such a pretty boy. Isn't he? Hyung is gonna show you how much he appreciates his pretty baby okay?"

 

"Y-yes ple-please, hyung." San whimpers. Wooyoung lines up his cock next to San's entrance. "This might hurt a bit. Tell hyung if it gets too much." San nods. Wooyoung pushes in.

 

"Fuck baby you are so tight" Wooyoung moans his cock now fully inside San's tight heat. San has tears in his eyes and he holds on to Wooyoung's shoulders tightly.

 

 

"Baby. Shh. Hyung is here. Okay. Dont cry. Does it hurt?" Wooyoung asks softly removing strands of hair from his pretty San's face.

 

 

"No. Uhh. Its fine Hyung. Just give me a minute you are big."

 

 

"Of course, sweetheart."

 

 

He places few kisses on San's chest to distract him from the pain. He sucks on one of his nipples, San moans and involuntarily bucks his hips foward.

 

 

"Sensitive here, huh? Next time I will make you come just from this." Wooyoung punctuates his sentence by harshly biting San's nipples. San practically screams.

 

 

"Hyunngg. Ugh. Move now." He doesn't need to be told twice.

 

 

He starts thrusting him slowly at first then he increases his speed. San's body moves with the force of thrusts and he moans with every thrust, fingernails leaving scratch marks on Wooyoung's back.

 

 

"Ugh. Kiss me hyung. Hyung, kiss me please." San pleads. Wooyoung kisses him with such intensity that San is sure he could melt from all the affection.

 

 

"I wont last long." Wooyoung says. He shifts his weight on his forearms and thrusts again. The new angle has him hitting San's sweet spot with each thrust. San moans loudly. "I love you so much, San." Wooyoung moans.

 

 

"L-love you too." San whimpers. Wooyoung starts pinching San's nipples in time with his thrusts, making San see stars.

 

 

"Hyung, close. Please please." San begs. Wooyoung nods before he gets his hand around San's cock. He starts flicking it and soon San cries with Wooyoung's name on his lips. He comes between them covering Wooyoung's hand and his stomach. Wooyoung thrusts a couple more times, chasing his own orgasm, before he too comes. He bites hard at San's shoulder as he rides out his high. Wooyoung collapses on top of San.

 

"That was..."

 

 

"Yeah. Now get off me." San pushes Wooyoung from on top of him.

 

 

"Aish, so rude. Right after we made love?" Wooyoung chuckles. San hums before he climbs on top of Wooyoung and places his head on Wooyoung's chest. "Sleepy." he says. Wooyoung smiles. "So adorable. Let me clean us up okay." Wooyoung says. "Ngh. Noo" San whines, refusing to let go of Wooyoung.

 

 

"Just two minutes okay. Then we can cuddle."

 

"Mph."

 

Wooyoung quickly brings a washcloth from the bathroom gently cleans San's Stomach and between his cheeks. He then proceeds to quickly wipe himself and throw the condom in the bin. He wears his sweatpants choosing to sleep without his shirt.

 

 

"Wanna wear your shirt" San says softly. Wooyoung is sure he is gonna have heart problem. He is not sure how he will ever survive this. 

 

  
He gets his tshirt from the floor and makes San wear it. San makes grabby hands towards him.

 

 

"Wait. Baby. Let me get your plushies. We don't want you grumpy and complaining to me in the morning that you slept without them, huh."

 

He gets San's favorite plushies from his desk. And gives them to San. San cuddles them happily. Wooyoung places a small kiss on his forehead and climbs in the bed and spoons him from behind. He places few soft pecks on his shoulder.

 

 

" I love you. " San says in his sleep. Wooyoung is sure he is never going to get used to hearing it.

 

" I love you too." he says although he is pretty sure San is sleeping.

 

He is thankful to all the fans that believed in "Woosan", god knows, without them nothing would have happened.

(It probably still would have happened anyways, because Wooyoung is so fucking whipped.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo thats it!!!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it while writing it! And I am really sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical errors. I tried to edit everything I could. Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments make my day. <3  
> I'll see you soon with a new ATEEZ Fic. :)
> 
> P. S I will personally fight anyone who denies San's cuddles. Its a freaking crime.


End file.
